Breaking the rules
by WeirdGirly
Summary: Can the team keep fro breaking Gibbs' rules or will they have some secrets to face?
1. Chapter 1

**NCIS – Fanfiction.**

The day was March 22nd 2005. There hadn't been much to do that day so Tony, Ziva, Abby and Tim all left the squad room together. They hadn't had a case for 3 days and wanted to make the most of their free time before they got a case eventually. Tim and Abby went their separate ways but Tony and Ziva decided to share a cab home. Gibbs walked up behind them and whispered in their ears. "Number 12!" Gibbs said nothing more, he just turned and left silently but stopped at the end of the street to watch the pair get into the cab. Of course the moment they thought Gibbs was gone they couldn't keep their hands off of one another. Gibbs laughed as the cab passed him. "The sneaky bastards, must think I'm stupid." He set off walking home again smiling because he himself had broken almost all of his rules. Especially number 12. "Never date a co-worker". He saw the irony in the fact that he was about to meet director Shepard in his bedroom.

The next afternoon, the team got called in for the murder of a marine captain and there was a lot of pressure to close the case as quickly as possible. However the forensic evidence wasn't very substantial and the team were required to wait a long time for test results. McGee, Tony and Ziva sat at their desks enjoying their lunch and having friendly chit chat while Gibbs was briefing the director on the case. "So McGeek what did you do last night? Play your online games where you can act out you lifelong fantasy of being a fairy?" Tony teased. "Ha-ha very funny. Actually I was working on a novel about squad dynamics and I wrote Ziva in as a character." Timothy retorted. "What?! You put Ziva in and not me. I would have a way better story line." He winked playfully at Ziva but she got up and ran out of the room. Tony tried to run after her thinking he had hurt her feelings and upset her but she ran into the ladies room. This meant there was only one think he could do. Recruit Abby to go and talk to her to make sure she's okay. Of course Abby immediately agreed because she and Ziva had grown to be quite close even though their relationship was strained at first.

"Ziva! Where are you? Are you okay?" she called out in the restroom not caring if anyone heard. Not that it mattered anyways because they were alone. Ziva stood in a locked stall, silently crying. "I am fine Abby. You don't need to worry, I believe I have just eaten something that did not settle in my stomach and has made me sick." She wiped her eyes before saying "I will be out in a few minutes, could you please tell Tony he didn't upset me and then I will come down to your lab so that we can talk. I really need your advice." Abby agreed although she was nervous because Ziva never asked for advice, she was the one always giving Abby clever little pieces of wisdom. When Ziva heard the bathroom door close she flushed the toilet and washed her hands, before popping in a breathe mint and fixing her make up.

She was just about to go down to Abby's lab, when Gibbs came down from MTAC. "We have a lead guys, DiNozzo and McGee I need you to check out the crime scene again and look for that bullet. Ziva your with me. We are going to question the Captains wife.


	2. Chapter 2

**NCIS - Fanfiction**

Just as Ziva got into the car with Gibbs, she got a text message from Abby.

 _Ziva, Where are you? You were supposed to come down here 5 mins ago._

 _Xxx_

She had just sent a reply saying she had to question the victim's wife before Gibbs took her phone from her. "What are you doing Gibbs?"

He turned off her phone and handed it back. "Turning it off because we're working and we need to talk!" Ziva's stomach churned. Gibbs never wanted to talk, he always just sat there listening to whoever he was with rambling before telling them to shut up and giving them a head slap. "I think you know why…" Ziva shook her head. Did he know the secret that Abby so desperately wanted to know? Did he know about herself and Tony? A lot of possibilities flew around her head at once.

"No. I do not." She said simply, she didn't want to incriminate herself by bringing anything up, in case it wasn't what he wanted to talk to her about.

Gibbs sighed. "Tony. What did he do to upset you? Tim told me that you ran out of the room."

It was not Ziva's turn to sigh a sigh of relief. He hadn't known anything. "Nothing, he said nothing to upset me. What he said was more insulting to McGee than me." Gibbs nodded but still didn't understand why she had ran out of the room like that. This of course was his next question but they had arrived at their destination. They got out of the car and walked up to the home of the dead captain. It was a large three bedroomed house in a gated community for the US Armed Forces. The front of the house was white and had vines covering the most of it. It was beautiful. They knocked on the door and the wife answered.

"Yes, my name is Lisa Kidder, how can I help you?" It was Ziva's responsibility to notify her but just as she was about to, a two year old boy that looked exactly like his father came running to his mother.

"Gibbs I cannot do this. I am sorry." She whispered in his ear. He nodded but wasn't happy about it. She had never had any trouble notifying a family member other than her sensitivity.

"Is your husband Captain Eric Kidder of the US Navy?" Lisa nodded. "I regret to inform you ma'am that your husband was murdered yesterday afternoon." What happened next always almost ripped his heart from his chest. She began to cry and so did the boy. He probably didn't understand that his daddy was dead, he was probably just crying because his mommy was. "I have to ask you whether your husband had any enemies." The wife gave him the name of a man who had been succeeded by the captain in being promoted and had sent him threatening messages. Just then McGee called to inform them that they had found the bullet and they needed to check whether Captain Roberts owned a 9mm gun which had been fired in the last 30 hours.

All they could do now was go back to the squad room and wait for McGee and DiNozzo to find out. This meant Ziva had to endure another interrogation during the journey back to the navy yard. As soon as they got in the car Gibbs looked straight at her. He started the engine and began to drive. She almost thought she had gotten away with it when he shouted "What the hell was that David? Since when are you too sensitive to notify a family, not being sensitive enough was the problem before. What's gotten into you?!" He was very angry, not that he had to notify them but at the fact she disobeyed an order.

"I told you I am sorry Gibbs I just took one look at that little boy and I could not be the one to rip his world apart even if he doesn't fully understand it." This Ziva considered a half-truth because although it was the reason she couldn't, it wasn't the full story but she wasn't ready to tell Gibbs the rest yet. She wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. Gibbs wasn't satisfied, he could tell that something else was going on but he just gave her the signature disapproving Gibbs glare and continued their journey in silence.

When they got back, Gibbs sent Ziva down to Abby's lab to get the results of the gun found in Captain Roberts's possession. "HEYYYY! Your finally back Ziva." Abby smiled at her.

"I am just here for the results Abby, I do not have time to talk if we have an arrest to make."

"Well then I guess you got lucky. The ballistics match."

"Thanks. Hey Abby can you do me a favour?" Abby nodded in response. "Do not tell anyone that I was vomiting this morning. I do not want Gibbs to send me home sick."


End file.
